Dogs vs Master
by mams'ailes
Summary: Hnm un résumer euh , c'est choquant et dérangeant . Moi même quand j'écris j'ai énormement de mal à ne pas m'auto-censurer . Yaoi et lemon sur du Matt-Mello . relation trés torturer sur le principe du chien et de son maitre . OOC !
1. Rires d'enfants et obéissance

Titre : Dog

Par mamsailes .

Béta : Soizic

Couple : MattxMello ( attention principalement a sens unique )

Résumer : Maaatt ? Tes ou Matt ?! PUTAIN ! Où es ce chien ?!

Disclaimer : Décidément Obata ne veut pas me péter mello xD

Ratting : T

Prologue : Rires d'enfants et obéissance .

________________________________________________________________________________

Whammy's House. Mello 8 ans . Arrivée de Matt .

D'un minuscule placard du troisième étage, dans un orphelinat plutôt luxueux , la porte fermée ne laisse passer qu'obscurité . Derrière celle-ci se trouve un enfant , enfin de ce qu'on en voit . Terrorisé , avec ces mains plaquées maladroitement sur ses oreilles ; et lèvres , désespérément serrés pour retenir quelques gémissements d'angoisse .

Des rires d'enfants, déformés d'une façon presque démente . Ils traquent quelque chose, la sifflant, l'appelant , toujours plus hilares . Ce bruit glace le sang de tous ceux qui croisent le cortège . Finalement, tous arrivent au troisième étage, immense rangée de placards, profonds et étroit . Chaqun passe en tapant à grand coup dans les portes .

Au fond de sa tanière, le gosse panique un peu plus, il n'entend plus rien à part sa respiration et le bruit sourd des pieds qui tapent les portes de contreplaqué. Bam ! Il plaque plus fort ses mains contre ses oreilles. La sueur qui dégouline le long de son dos est glaciale. Bam ! Une main vient obstruer sa bouche, bloquant ses cris d'horreur dans sa gorge. Bam ! Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes . Sa panique devient compacte , il la sent affluer comme autant de sang dans les battements frénétiques de son coeur . Bam ! Le bruit s'approche, de plus en plus, il a posé une main sur la poignée. Bam !

Devant les yeux moqueurs d'une quinzaine d'enfants . Une silhouette frêle et tremblante, sort d'un seul bon d'un placard juste à côté d'eux . Ils vont, pour tous se mettre à l'attraper. La chasse à l'enfant, c'est encore plus drôle que la chasse à l'homme. Lorsqu'ils se stoppent et observent le spectacle .

Le petit se met à courir, il n'a plus de souffle mais tant pis . Tout, sauf qu'ils le rattrapent et recommencent à jouer . Tout . Mais pas ça .  
Il voit l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le perron de marbre blanc devant le bâtiment . Il hésite, une seconde, pensant à eux . Il se jette dans le vide .

Le groupe se précipite à le fenêtre brisée . En bas, à une dizaine de mètres en dessous d'eux . Marre de sang qui s'étend lentement , contraste sublime du rouge et du blanc. Quelques cris d'horreur venant du hall d'entrée. Mais surtout, les rires. Les rires qui sont revenus .

-Il va en falloir un nouveau, hein ? Hein Mello ?!

Tous se tournent vers le petit blond . Piaillement frénétiques , réclamations ; il faut un nouveau jouet . C'est vrai ça, c'était le dernier celui-ci. Et des enfants sans joujoux, ça s'ennuie.

-Un nouveau est arrivé ce matin.

Joie perverse , précoce et horriblement dérangeante .  
Pourtant ce ne sont que des jeux d'enfants .

5 ans plus tard . Mello et Matt 13 ans .

Dans une chambre, un jeune garçon, les cheveux roux, presque auburn, qui dépasse d'une énorme couette orange, ouvre spontanément les yeux juste avant d'éteindre le réveil . Habitude. Il se lève d'un bond, enfile un tee-shirt à rayures à l'arrache, son vieux jean rapiécé.  
Puis sort, et court silencieusement sur le parquet ciré, jusqu'à une chambre 30 mètres plus loin. Ouvre la porte de la pièce , celle-ci toujours plongée dans le noir. Lentement, le jeune va tirer légèrement les rideaux, dévoilant ainsi un tête blonde enfouie dans des draps de satin noir.  
Avec une joie particulièrement expressive dans ses yeux vert , il s'agenouille devant le lit . Puis du bout du nez, pousse légèrement contre l'épaule du bel endormi.

-Ma-master c'est l'heure...

Un grognement se fait entendre de la part du master. Il tente alors une légère ouverture des yeux ; attaque « tuante » du soleil.

- Les rideaux bordel, tu les as trop ouverts !

Regard sur le réveil 7h45. Cris de rage, jurons à répétion. Le roux c'est recroquevillé sur lui même, cherchant frénétiquement une tablette de chocolat pour se faire pardonner ... Introuvable.  
Il lève les yeux vers l'enfant dans une colère noire, signifiant l'absence de cacao .

- Putain, espèce d'abruti ! File !

Claque particulièrement violente, faisant trébucher le gosse en rayures. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, visage baissé et regard triste il tente un dernier coup d'oeil , implorant , des yeux de chien battu ...

- Pardon mello ...  
- C'est master pour toi, sale clebs !

________________________________________________________________________________

à suivre ....


	2. Quelle nourriture de chien !

**Titre : Dog vs Master .**

**Par mamsailes .**

**Béta : Naru-chan **

**Ratting : M**

**Chapitre : 1 **

Quelle nourriture de chien !

______________________________________________________________________________

**Whammy's House toujours au même âge .**

Les journées sont des succesions de silences et d'ordres . Ignorance et violence ; un geste pour une caresse . Ne reflechis jamais à ça , bloque ton cerveau sur pixels et blondeur . Ca suffit à vivre.

A bien disparaitre la journée, et la nuit à bien obeïr. On suis son maitre , sans rien dire , sans jamais se plaindre .

Il se pose dans un coin et part dans son monde virtuel . Sifflement . Il accourt , bondissant sur ces jambes .

Ne pas decevoir , agis matty . Aller mange ! Et alors qu'est ce que ca peut leur faire que ça te dégoute ? Tu es à eux, à lui, avant d'être a toi même . Alors bouffe ça .

Ensuite laisse-toi marquer , _comment font les chiens déjà ?_

Le roux se recroqueville sur lui même , il n'a pas pu tout avaler. Et se qu'il a ingurgité , il la rendu. Contractions insoutenables de l'estomac , acide qui brûle la gorge et fait couler les yeux . Et puis cette odeur , insuportable . Il ramène ces genoux contre son torce frèle . Tremblant , il ressère sa propre étreinte .

Jappement ; mauvais clebs .Tu n'as pas obeïs alors , tu es puni .Va y geins, chouine, pleure encore . Gémis tellement tu as mal , sanglotte. Chiale . Supplie !

Et enfin , reviens contre ton maitre . Frotte ton nez contre son cou , le sel de tes yeux qu'il sent contre sa peau, ça lui donne le sourire . Il fronce ensuite le nez , visage dégoûté et outré . Le blond te repouse au loin , grande dâme il s'exclame .

Mais bordel tu empeste le chien mouillé qui c'est roulé dans la merde !

Ils ricanent . Et ce rire te glace le sang. Tu te roules en boule à même le sol . Impuissant , attentand le chatiment . Tu les entends s'esclaffer , bande de hyènes mal dressées .C'est qui le chien ? Moi … Et vous . Le seul qui contrôle ici c'est lui. Le craquement implacable du chocolat qui cède sous sa dent , impétueux. Il est glacé de l'intérieur . Et son rire en est le plus parfait reflet , brulant de froideur .

Le jeune geek fini sous l'eau glacée , déshabillé avec empressement . Dix minutes de répit ; mais un chien n'aime pas être loin de la meute .

Et le jeune roux revient trés vite quémander quelque caresses , cacao noir à l'appui . Il les obtient aprés moultes suppliques . Et le sourire aux lèvres , il se laisse sur les genoux de son doux tortionnaire. Le chouchou prend tout en plus , les attentions comme les coups . Et il accepte tous, sans broncher .

**U**n bon chien ne mord **jamais** .

______________________________________________________________________________

à suivre …


	3. Marqueur indélébile

**Titre : Dog vs Master .**

**Par mamsailes .**

**Béta : Naru-chan **

**Ratting : M**

**Chapitre : 2**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je vous rassures cette histoires est loin d'être finie. La relation entre Matt et Mello vas énormement évoluer encore, et puis ne vous ais-je pas promis un lemon xP ? **

**Marqeur indélébile**

Cours, toujours plus vite. Fonce Matt, ne stoppe pas le rythme effréné de tes enjambées. Tu trouves enfin un placard ouvert et t'y engouffres. La grotte secourable, mais tellement sais qu'elle est traîtresse ta roche prêtresse, faite de contre plaqué et de poussière entassée. Et toi, enfant de la terreur-silence, tu te tasses à ton tour dans les coins, espérant ne pas trop vite être balayé. Et puis il n'est même pas là, ils jouent et savent que ça leur vaudra une colère noir chocolat. Mais on ne refrène pas une envie de chasse à l'enfant.

Alors eux, ils courent en riant aux éclats, sifflant, appelant. Sensation de déjà vu ? Le gamin pixel ferme très fort les yeux, et il s'imagine. Enfant fuyant et angoisse, devient l'enfant lune. Il se voit sortir avec une grande lance, illuminant les yeux des méchants sorciers. Et un par un ils les transperce, les éventre en rigolant jusqu'à l'asphyxie face à leurs cris et leurs suppliques. Leur accordant la grâce en échange d'une soumission totale. Le sourire sadique du petit rouquin, s'étend alors sur ses lèvres. La poussière qui souri. Et puis à force d'oublier les loups en se concentrant sur d'autre forêts, le chaperon s'est fait trouver...

Ils le tirent avec une joyeuse violence hors de sa cachette de ténèbres exiguës. L'empoignent avec véhémence au bras, le tirant jusqu'aux toilettes un peu plus loin. Une fois tous enfermés à l'intérieur, isolés du reste des importuns spectateurs extérieurs, le Cirque peut enfin débuter. Premier show ? Le chien savant. Il fait le beau sans gaieté, dents crispés et tête baissée. Puis il stoppe ses geste, non il ne bougera pas plus pour vous. C'est à lui qu'il fait son spectacle, pour qui le jeune orphelin se roule au sol en remuant la queue. Aberration, ce cleb's ose leur refuser un divertissement, à eux pauvres enfants abandonnés, si seuls, si tristes. _Méchant chien._

Une idée germe soudain, il se rebelle ? Fort bien, ils vont se charger de lui rappeler sa place. On explose le rasoir contre le carrelage blanc bien brillant, nettoyé chaque matin avec de la bonne eau de Javel. Tiens, tiens, mais se sera un super désinfectant après coup ça non ? Matt lui, a ouvert de grand yeux, la peur revient s'infiltrait en serpent pernicieux et le fait reculer. Rampant en arrière, secouant la tête dans un refus de bête traquée. Pourtant plusieurs le bloque, face au mur froid et dur. Glacial comme ces mains de roche solides et impitoyable, qui lui retire ce tee-shirt qui apparemment serait superflu. Et puis il y a la douleur. Celle-ci n'attend pas une seconde, l'assaille tout de suite, fulgurante et brûlante. Le froid métallique qui s'enfonce dans sa chair le brûle. Comme un tisson brûlant qui fend sa peau. Tatouant à coup de hache miniature son omoplate. Et le sang, liquide roulant de lave sur la montage du dos, dévalant les vallons de sa colonne vertébrale. Même les larmes qu'il n'a pu contenir semblent en fusion contre son visage, pâli de mal. Fantomatique, l'enfant lune à sa lance qui lui glisse des doigts. Il va pour la ressaisir, lorsque tous sont figés par un bruit caractéristique. Le cacao qui craque. Voici le gamin soleil, et la lune se fendille pour redevenir poussière, sale et sombre.

L'orage ravage les yeux bleus de bel été. Puis ils se cristallisent dans un cercueil de glace bleutée et toisent les chasseurs d'astre de nuit poussiéreux. Mello jauge lentement et minutieusement la scène, chaque enfant qui a osé s'amuser avec son jouet, l'omoplate sacrifiée de son chien. Soupir, las et agacé. Ce soupir qui bloque la respiration de chacun. Et Matt pense, qu'il peut bien avoir toutes les lances du mondes et des milliards de serviteurs à ces pieds. Il rampera toujours face à son maître. _Bon chien._

・Il est à moi ! Tous ceux ici qui on osé marquer mon chien, auront tous intérêt à se faire minuscules et possesseur ce chocolat !

Des paroles mi-tyranniques, mi-enfantines. Dites d'une traite sur un ton sans répliques, le soleil ordonne au jalouse étoiles qui ne brillent que face à la lune. Chacun hoche la tête. Alors le blond s'avance, à part mesurer de dictateur rempli à rabord de confiance. Et arrache d'un geste sec la lame ensanglantée à une main tremblante. Il observe avec attention, puis déchiffre le mots au lettres carmines. Il s'avance et implacable, pose une main ferme contre une épaule du rouquin. Lui totalement immobile, n'ose plus bouger un cil. Et même lorsque la douleur revient lui consumer la chair, lui se délecte du touché frais et satiné de ses mains, lui tordant l'épaule. Mello se redresse ensuite, observant son oeuvre avec un sourire en coin appréciateur. Puis d'une voix sèche aux accents crémeux et cristallin d'enfant, il s'adresse à l'assemblée de fidèles.

・« Bon Chien » ; Et pas « Chien » tous seul bande d'abrutis décérébrés.

Il fait rouler la lame entre ses doigts, la scrutant; songeur. Alors qu'un sourire emplit de joie malsaine naît sur ces lèvres, caressant, distraitement, les douces mèches rouge-brasier, il murmure.

・Sympa ce marqueur, je le réutiliserai …

_Un bon chien mérite un beau tatouage ._

A suivre....

_* se cache sous son bureau * _


	4. Sourire de Soleil

**Titre : Dog vs Master .**

**Par mamsailes .**

**Béta : Eva.**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre : 3 **

**Merci pour les reviews ! Une petite avancée dans le temps et un léger rapprochement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, sadisme et cruauté sont aussi au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin pardonnez mon impardonnable retard, je n'arrivais pas à mettre en rédiger mon idée de chapitre ( et suis d'ailleurs très mécontente de mon titre. Des suggestion après lecture ? ). Et bien sur, excusez moi de ne pas répondre aux reviews, ce sera bientôt fait si j'arrive à m'en sortir avec les diverses rpg et fiction en cours...* suis impardonnable je saiiiiis TT ***

**Bisouus bisous et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que le plaisir que j'ai pris à l'écrire, une fois que j'ai réussi à m'y mettre xD. **

**Tsu**

___________________________________________

_**Sourire de soleil.**_

____________________________________________

**Quelques années plus tard, ils ont environ 15 ans. **

Il a reçu le mot, annonce grinçante. Ce soir, tu passes à la casserole mon chou. Une casserole avec plein de petites pattes d'ailleurs, et plein de griffes aussi. Ça rigole normalement les appareils de cuisine ? Sauvez-moi, je veux pas y aller... Rengaine, rengaine dans ta cervelle de chien traqué.

Assis à ta table tu écoutes patiemment le professeur disserter sur la différence entre Hugo et Corneille, emporté dans le romantisme belliqueux contre le classicisme de plumes noirs et surfaites. C'est un tout autre dilemme qui se joue en notre roux préféré, mais il pourrait servir d'exemple pour ce cours tellement il se trouve cordélien.

Bruit de sonnerie, stridente ; c'est un bruit, ah mon dieu, à rendre fou. Rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, on évite le ciel encadré d'or et on file loin loin, si loin.

Placard ; lumière synthétique éclairant ces quatre murs de contre-plaqué, les couleurs de synthèse jouent et rejouent les jeux vidéos, et le chef d'orchestre ? Matty-joli, matty-choupi qui sourit, sourit de façon tordue et suppliante, le nez collé à l'écran. Puis, une fois aspiré dans sa console, il peut enfin exister... L'heure sonne à nouveau et cette fois se fait plus implacable. Alors; avant on se douche bien, on brosse son pelage et revêtit son plus beau noeud à rayures. Inutile d'avoir peur d'oublier le collier, lui, est gravé, et la laisse, son sourire l'a avalé.

Présentations au bureau des étoiles délinquantes. C'est pas la bonne salle de bain... Mello n'est pas au courant de la poilée de canidé. Il tente un repli stratégique, c'est que même si elles se prennent une punition étoilée, lui aussi à droit à une bonne correction... Trop tard ils te tiennent et ils ne te lâcheront que bien grillé.

Caresses qui ressemblent à des coups, baisers qui mordent et déchirent... Sauvez-moi je veux pas rester ... Rengaine, rengaine dans ta cervelle de chien violé. Pupilles dilatées de douleur et affaires arrachées, tu les sens en toi, sur toi. Partout. Ton corps, ils ne l'ont pas respecté, même de l'intérieur ils l'ont blessé. Gémir, plainte de toute sorte qui se mélangent, douce mélodie ou cacophonie torturante ? Tout dépend du point de vue. Et puis tout s'accélère encore, ta vision se brouille. À la queue leu-leu ou à la file indienne ? Y'a qu'eux qui baisent en chemin... Tourbillon étrange et envie de vomir, tout devient bleu puis noir. Puis rien.

Matt dort, chiot bleui de coups, aux pattes griffées et sûrement au réveil, de postérieur douloureux. Mello le regarde dormir, encore noir de colère, tremblant et transpirant de rage. Le cacao fond un peu face à ce doux brasier assoupi. Il approche avec une lente hésitation son visage de celui du rouquin, ça a quel gout le chien souillé ? Pour tester un peu, on passe un premier coup de langue, petit bout rosé et humide à peine sortir de sa cachette moite qui effleure le menton... Humm pas si mal. Alors, il tente en apposant les lèvres au coin des autres... Ah ça s'améliore. Mais alors qu'il veut tenter un peu plus en "bisous de grand", le réveil du geek se fait sentir et il recule instantanément.

Repris de la place de soleil, allongé un peu surélevé et les bras derrière la tête, il lui fait un sourire narquois, où le mécontentement se devine facilement pour Matt.

**Je vais morfler. **

Un bonjour pour faire oublier la mésaventure d'hier ? Raté... Ferme vite les yeux, et attends au minimum une belle beigne. Pourtant, celle-ci ne semble pas venir.

- Allez le chien-chien vas me chercher mon ptit-dej et pronto !

Caresse furtive du bout des doigts, une lueur infime d'inquiétude dans le regard bleuté pendant que le jouet se relève en grimaçant. C'est vrai, quoi faudrait pas qu'on le lui ai trop abîmé. Satisfait du geignement furtif de douleur, il en rayonne de contentement, lui flaquant un coup de pied au derrière lorsque le roux implore une faveur du regard.

_Toujours bien remettre son chien à sa place. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ...

* loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin *


End file.
